Pokemon: The emerald quest
by Electronico51
Summary: Jeff was content that he would finally be able to start his adventure. With his best friend Wally and his grumpy Pineco they soon are caught up in a race against time to not only collect all eight badges but to stop the evil orginazation from Rayquaza.


A/N: This is my first fanfic on here so please dont flame it. Constructive criticism is fine.

"..."

Jeff looked through the window of the store his violet eyes where full of wonder, as he stared at the glorious red pokeball. In his pale little hand where a few coins, he had been saving up for a month to be able to buy a pokeball. He had always dreamed of being a trainer, but his problem was his parents. They where so worried about him going off on his own to be a trainer that they forbid prof. Birch to even consider giving him a Pokemon.

Jeff suddenly perked up and began to count his coins, "What they don't know cant hurt them." Jeff thought to himself as he quickly counted the coins. A bright smile appeared on his face after counting the coins.

"I have exactly enough! Time to buy me a poke ball!" he shouted with joy as he opened the door to the blue little mart.

Inside the whole store was shining, with all the colorful potions, and medicines, with all the trainer supplies and poke balls it was hard not to buy anything in the store. Jeff wondered why so few people came to the store after all it was filled with so many miraculous items.

Jeff slowly walked forward to the cashier clerk. The kind clerk must have sensed his fear, because he motioned for the black haired boy to come forward.

"Welcome to the Petalburg Poke Mart what can I get for you today?" the clerk asked kindly.

Jeff nervously gasped, "Um...One poke ball please." he whispered.

The clerk looked at the boy with a strange look, "How old are you?" he asked.

"Ten years old." he said with honesty.

The clerk nodded, "Okay one poke ball it is!" he said kneeling down to the glass shelf's below the checkout counter. He swiftly pulled out a shiny red poke ball, and stuffed it in a brown paper bag.

"How much?" Jeff asked nervously, running his fingers through his messy jet black hair.

The clerk smiled warmly, "One dollar or a hundred poke dollars." he said, typing in a few numbers.

Jeff nodded timidly and dropped the coins onto the counter. The clerk handed him his receipt and the bag. Jeff accepted it politely, and then rushed out of the store before the clerk even had time to wave goodbye.

"..."

Jeff rushed rapidly through route 104, he couldn't wait to try and catch his first Pokemon, that he never even stopped and considered the fact that when he got home his parents could find out. He just kept running past the many trainers that where on his way to Petalburg woods. Crushing many flowers and spraying sand everywhere, Jeff had finally made it.

He stared nervously at the entrance of Petalburg woods, clutching on tightly to the red poke ball which he had freed from the bag. He nodded to himself and walked in.

Now Petalburg woods was a creepy place, you could find decent Pokemon, which would eventually evolve into something pretty good, but the fact that it was always dark inside kept many people away. Sure everyday a few trainers would do the brave task of walking through the dark woods, but other people would not choose Petalburg woods as the place to catch their first Pokemon.

Jeff dug through the pockets of his white shorts; he pulled out a mini flashlight and a few pink poke blocks for bait. He crammed his poke ball into his pocket, so it would not get in the way. All he had to do now was wait for a little hungry wurmple, or an awakening shroomish.

For a while Jeff just stood waiting for something to come by, but eventually he realized that walking through the thick grass would give him a better chance. He slowly and quietly walked into the thick green grass, and stood firmly in the middle of all of it to give him a better chance.

He quietly and carefully planted a small pink poke block on the floor, within seconds he heard a sound "Pine!" Jeff nervously paced backwards, and then shone the bright light emitting from his flashlight on one of the tress.

Hanging on the tree, was a pine-cone like Pokemon, its bright red eyes glaring at Jeff. It appeared to be hanging from the horn on its head. Jeff smiled slightly, that he had finally found a Pokemon.

"Is this it?" he asked himself, running up to the tree where the pine pokemon was.

"Pineco!" it grunted, trying to scare the boy off.

Jeff smiled in delight and took out his poke ball, before remembering one important detail, weaking the pokemon. Jeff sighed in sadness, that he had no tools to weaken the Pineco.

"I have to make this poke ball count, or else I will have to wait another month to get a new one. Good thing Pinecos don't move from their trees unless hungry." Jeff said to no one in particular.

The Pineco hearing this, rocked back and forth violently trying to fall off the tree,"Pineco!" the Pineco shouted, finally having enough of this nonsense.

The Pinecos body began glowing blue, Jeff knowing what was going to happen, rushed to the back of the forest to ensure his safety. Finally a small explosion occurred, a puff of dark smoke clouded half the forest as Jeff rushed over to see what had happened.

Jeff coughing was able to see a sloth like creature, falling from one of the trees and landing on the Pineco, who was now on the dark forest floor breathing heavily. Jeff waited for a while, he wasn't going to go back especially after just a tiny explosion that couldn't cause to much harm.

Jeff coughed a bit, "What happened?" he asked himself worryingly.

The smoke cleared a bit and finally Jeff was able to see a small Slakoth on top of the Pineco, just scratching it. Jeff laughed a bit at the scene, before remembering what he came to Petalburg woods for.

Clutching tightly onto the red poke ball, and with determination in his violet eyes, Jeff threw the poke ball at the Pineco, "I'm going to catch you!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

The poke ball sprung forward, opening up in a bright red light, and taking the Pineco into it. The Slakoth fell forward and slowly began climbing the tree, as Jeff watched the poke ball wiggle, his violet eyes full of hope. It rocked back and forth slowly.

Jeff held his breath as the poke ball stopped, "Ding!" the poke ball flashed red for a split second, and then stopped moving. Jeff sighed in relief and walked forward to claim his prize. His nervous hands shook, as he picked up the now dull red poke ball.

Jeff being only ten couldn't contain his excitement, "I got my first Pokemon!" he shouted, startling the nearby Taillows who took off through the dark sky.

He held the poke ball close to his heart, as he jumped up and down with a ton of excitement, "Yes, yes, yes! My first Pokemon and it only took one try!" Jeff boasted despite being all alone.

Jeff stopped for a moment to catch his breath, "Okay I need to calm down. According to my trainer handbook it says that you need to introduce the Pokemon to its new trainer with caution." Jeff remembered, placing the poke ball on the ground.

The poke ball opened up and out popped the grumpy pine Pokemon still very furious. Jeff kneeled down to make eye contact with the Pineco.

"Hello Pineco Im your trainer. My name is Jeff, or as my best friend Wally likes to call me Jeffy. I hope we can be friends and battle together." Jeff explained, the Pineco just grunted with anger.

"Pineco!" it shouted, causing a tiny explosion which hurt Jeff a bit.

Jeff nearly falling over with dizzy eyes said, "My parents are going to kill me!" before falling over.

"..."

Jeff was waiting outside of his home in Petalburg, rehearsing on how he would tell his parents that he wanted to be a trainer and travel around the region. Jeff sighed to himself as the sun began to set, knowing his parents would probably chew him out even more if he was late.

"Okay this is how it will go. Mom, dad I just caught a Pokemon and it got me thinking about maybe starting my own little adventure." Jeff whispered to himself, as he held onto the poke ball tightly. It had begun to become an item that he would always squeeze when he felt nervous.

Jeff nodded to himself as he turn the silver door handle and walked inside. Inside a women with short brown hair and sweet brown eyes was cooking dinner, she wore a white apron on top of a pretty red dress, and seemed to always be smiling, a few feet away a man with black hair which was almost completely grey, was sitting on the small couch watching TV, he had some wrinkles meaning he was a bit old and he was still wearing his work uniform.

"Jeff your home! Where you been at buddy?" his father asked, placing his feet on the wooden coffee table.

Jeff began sweating a bit, it was something he usually did when he was very nervous, "I was just out with Wally, we kind of lost track of time." Jeff lied, his blue polo shirt now dripping with sweat.

"Ha ha. I'm glad to see my son already so busy, that helps you make an honest living." Jeff's father stated, as he began drinking a can of beer. Jeff's father didn't usually drink, so every time he did Jeff would just wonder why he wanted to ruin his body.

Jeff's mother chuckled, "I'm glad to see that you don't need some destructive Pokemon to have fun." she said laughing. She didn't even notice the red poke ball in her sons hands.

Jeff's father cleared his throat, "Yeah, the only good Pokemon is Piplup, and that's because it can showcase tuxedos." he said, flipping through channels.

"Are you saying you hate Pokemon?" a discomforted voice said.

A teenage boy about fifteen was lazily walking down the stairs, his eyes had bags underneath them, and his hair was dark brown and spiky. He was only wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it, and a pair of blue boxers. Behind him, a cute little ferret like Pokemon was following close behind him. It was long and had brown stripes.

"No we don't hate them we just don't like them not being in the wild where they belong." his father explained.

Keith the teenage boy just groaned, "Whatever." he muttered in discomfort.

Jeff's mother turned around and smiled at Keith, "You okay honey?" she asked worryingly.

The brown haired teen yawned, "Yeah im just so tired. I just came downstairs because I smelled the delicious food cooking." Keith yawned, sitting down at the dinning table where Jeff was sitting.

"Missed me much?" he asked jokingly, messing up Jeff's black hair even more.

Jeff just sighed, "Um...Yeah." he mumbled still very nervous.

Keith just laughed, "What no hug for your big brother?" he joked.

Jeff didn't want to give Keith a hug because of the poke ball in his hand, he couldn't just stuff it into his pocket, that would be to obvious. Jeff knew his parents where going to eventually find out, but he rather wait until as late as possible for them to find out.

"No way, you have been on the road for two months, your BO is probably worse than usual." Jeff half joked, his shirt now soaked in even more sweat.

Keith grumbled, "Hey what's that?" Keith asked, noticing the little red poke ball.

"Uh, nothing."

Keith reached out, and forcefully yanked the poke ball out of his hand, "Hey look mom he's got a poke ball, and from the looks of it, there seems to be a Pokemon inside." Keith shouted for all to hear as he held up the red ball.

His mother gasped and his fathers face had a slight look of disgust on it. In an instant his mothers smile faded and his father didn't seem too pleased. His father walked over to Keith, and yanked the poke ball out of his hand.

"Keith get upstairs!" his father ordered.

Keith sighed and slowly got up, not wanting to miss his parents chew Jeff out. Keith gave Jeff this look like he had gotten revenge from that hurtful comment. The small little ferret like creature, followed close behind.

"Jeff is this yours?" his father asked, with a now complete look of disgust.

Jeff sighed, "Yeah, but it would have never happened, if you guys weren't so strict about Pokemon!" Jeff retorted, with wide eyes.

"What Pokemon is it?" Jeff's father asked with anger.

"Huh?"

"You heard me!" Jeff's father snapped.

Jeff began to play around with his fingers, so he wouldn't look at his parents faces, "Pineco." Jeff whispered.

His mother gasped, "You know how your father and I feel about Pokemon." his mother stated.

Jeff frowned, "I don't see what the big deal is! It's just a Pokemon, you guys can hate every Pokemon out there, because of one stupid accident that happened twenty years ago!" Jeff yelled, running his fingers through his messy black hair.

His father stopped in his tracks, "What where you planning on doing after getting this Pokemon?" he asked, pointing to the poke ball.

"Maybe going out on my own in the Pokemon world." Jeff whispered with fear in his eyes and guilt in his guts.

Jeff's father set the poke ball on the table, "Go to your room me and your mother are going to discuss this!" he ordered.

Jeff marched upstairs to his room, so he could mope, but he knew deep in his heart, that he was going on an adventure no matter what they say.

"..."

A/N: So what did you think? No real plot yet but that will come next chapter R&R.


End file.
